Romance and Pranks
by krockstar
Summary: Romance doesn't mix with pranking! Or does it...


CHAPTER 1

"So Fred," said George, looking at Fred with curiosity in his eyes, "You're going to the Yule Ball with Angelina, right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Fred. He looked over at George who was sitting on the other side of the couch in the common room.

"Could you help me get a date?"

"I thought you had a date." George's ears turned bright red as he muttered what sounded like no. Fred looked around the Gryffindor common room. Sitting at a table near the stairs was Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. _I bet Katie would go with George_, he thought. Fred turned to George and winked. Then, Fred got up and walked over to Angelina and Katie.

"Where are you going?" asked George with a look of concern and confusion on his face. _He's acting odd_, thought George. Meanwhile, Fred walked up Angelina and Katie. He looked behind his shoulder to make sure George wasn't watching. Thankfully, George started playing Exploding Snap with Lee Jordan.

"Oi, Katie," said Fred as he sat down at the table where Katie and Angelina were doing homework, "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Umm," said Katie, looking confused, "Aren't you going with Angelina?" Angelina also looked confused.

"Yes," explained Fred while winking at Angelina, "I was asking for my brother. He doesn't have a date. I told him I would help him out."

"Oh," said Katie, blushing and smiling, "Well. Umm. Yes. Of course."

"Brilliant! I'll go tell him."

"Actually, do you mind if I go ask him to go with me to the ball? I want to do this myself."

"Fine by me."

"Cool," sighed Katie as she turned to Angelina, "Wish me luck!" Then Katie got up, fixed her hair, and smoothed her skirt. She looked nervous and was shaking. As she went to talk to George, Angelina started talking to Fred.

"That was a nice thing you did." said Angelina while smiling at Fred.

"Well, he is my brother."

"No. That's not what I meant. Katie wanted George to ask her to the ball. She would've asked him herself, but Pansy Parkinson said he already had a date. I hate her. She was ease dropping on our conversation and told Katie that she was too ugly to get a date and that Katie was an ugly cockroach. She's foul."

"You don't need to convince me. I hated her ever since she was placed in Slytherin."

"You should jinx her hair ribbon to give off a foul odor whenever someone says Yule Ball. Then we purposely walk by her talking about Yule Ball."

"Hmm. Stink is a good start, but we should make it chirp also. Everyone will finally see,or should I say hear and smell, what an annoying little prat she is. You're brilliant Angie!" Fred smiled at Angelina, while she smiled back. _She's gorgeous_, thought Fred. Then, Angelina leaned across the table and kissed Fred. He leaned in and kissed her back. The kiss was gentle but still firm. It showed their affection for each other without doing anything that could be considered too much. He was glad George and Lee couldn't see him kissing Angelina. They would never let him forget it. He pulled away from her and smiled. Angelina got up and moved around the table to sit next to Fred. He put his arm around her and looked over his shoulder. He saw George sitting on the couch holding hands with Katie. They both had huge grins on their faces. George saw Fred looking at him and winked. When Fred looked over his other shoulder, he saw Lee in what looked like an animated discussion with Alicia Spinnet at the other table. Everything seemed perfect. Except for one thing. Katie needed some way of getting revenge on Pansy.

CHAPTER 2

George was sitting in an empty classroom on the crisp Monday morning. All was silent in the large Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had told Katie that he would meet her in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom early. She had something important to tell him. George was super nervous and kept ringing his hands. There was a knot in his stomach. He had liked Katie for a long time. He loved the way her blond hair fell around her shoulders, and the way her brown eyes sparkled when she smiled. All of the sudden, George's thoughts were interrupted by some voices outside the quiet classroom.

"What should I say?" said the first voice.

"Just be casual about it,"said the second voice, "Besides, I thought you already asked George." _Asked me what?,_ thought George. _That sounds a lot like Katie and Angelina._

"No!" exclaimed the voice George now knew to be Katie's, "I was too nervous."

"Look," said Angelina's voice, "George is a sweet guy. Im sure he would love to go to the ball with you! Just get in there and ask him. You only have about 20 minutes until class starts." George could hear footsteps slowly fading away as the door opened with a click. As the door slowly opened, George saw Katie poke her head through the door. Her big brown eyes beamed at George, while she walked up to him.

His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. After she set down her school bag, Katie smiled and hugged him. George inhaled her scent as she nuzzled her head into his chest. She seemed to kinda hug a little longer than usual. When they finally let go though, Katie and George both gave kind of an awkward smile. Neither of them knew how the other felt. Even though, they both felt the same way towards each other. They looked into each other's eyes. Katie took George's hand in hers and led him over to a table for them to sit down. As they sat down next to each other, Katie looked around to make sure they wouldn't be heard. Luckily, Proffesor Moody was never in his room this early.

As Katie led him over to a table to sit down, Fred took in all of her beautiful features. Her pretty blond hair was pulled back by a bright red headband that matched her skirt. She was wearing her Gryffindor vest over a white button up shirt and a red and black tie. It was her usual uniform, but something about it today made George's heart skip a beat. Little did George know that Katie was checking him out too. He was also in his usual Gryffindor uniform, but still something seemed different. It looked almost as if he had attempted to brush and part his hair. His tie wasn't crooked, and his shirt was tucked. _Had he cleaned up for me?_, thought Katie.

"So George..." mumbled Katie, "Umm. Do you maybe wanna...umm...i dont know...maybe...No...u don't wanna go to the ball with me." She looked down and slid her hand out of George's. _Oh. That's what she wanted to ask me._

"Look, Katie," said George as he lifted up her chin so that she was looking into his eyes, "I really like you. I think you are a spectacular girl. I love the way your big brown eyes sparkle when your happy. I also love the way your blond hair falls around your shoulders." He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"You mean it?"

"Why would I not mean it?" George smiled at her, took her hands in his, and again kissed her softly on the cheek (this time closer to her mouth). At this, Katie closed her eyes and took in every thing she could at that moment, like the comfort of George's body right next to her, the warmth of his hands caressing hers, and the softness and gentleness of his kiss. When she opened her eyes, she saw George smiling back at her. She took a deep breath. She was ready.

"George, will you be my date to the Yule Ball?" She bit her lip as she looked up at George for a response. He looked (and really was) over-joyed.

"Yes." George beamed at Katie the same way she was beaming at him. He caressed her cheek and leaned in. Then, he gently kissed her (on the mouth this time). She put her arms around his neck. A state of bliss hung in the air as Katie leaned back to finsh the kiss and hugged George. Even though they were just in an empty classromm with the class about to start, the moment felt very intimate to both of them. Neither wanted to let go.

CHAPTER 3

_I hope everything went well with Katie_, thought Angelina as she walked towards the Gryffindor common room. She pondered the wonderful thoughts of her and Fred dancing next to George and Katie. Katie and George would be laughing and smiling, while Fred would be holding Angelina in his arms as they swayed to the music. A sudden voice startled Angelina...

"Hey," called Fred,"Angelina!" Fred watched her as the gorgeous girl whipped her head around, ponytail swishing about, to smile at him. _Gosh, how I love Angelina's smile! _He hurried to catch up with her. She was wearing her black jumper with the crest of Gryffindor on it. Under that was her usual uniform of a black skirt, a white button up top, and a red tie. Her long, black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, while her bangs were neatly framing either side of her face.

"Hi," Angelina said sweetly,"Wanna walk with me?" Fred could think of nothing better than being with her. As Angelina bit her lip, hoping he would say yes, she examined his features. His bright red hair was playfully messy, as usual. His usual Gryffindor uniform covered his muscular body. His tie was crooked and his shirt wasn't tucked in. His quirky messiness made him feel cool, but it made Angelina smile.

"I can't think of anything better," Fred smiled and winked at her. That made Angelina giggle. _He's so funny and nice...and cute_._ This is a perfect moment_, thought Angelina. The moment only got better as Fred slid his arm around her waist. They talked about a number of things, such as the ball, the wierd new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffesor Moody, quidditch, the Triwizard Tournament, and much more. They talked for about 20 minutes, neither noticing the time. Finally, Angelina checked her watch.

"We should get going. Class startes in five minutes." They turned down the hallway that would lead them to their first class. Suddenly, Fred remembered the plan he had made with Angelina to get revenge against Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh," exclaimed Fred, "I just remembered. Didn't we plan to get revenge on Pansy?" He smirked at Angelina as she looked up at him, her serious face was full of doubt and shock that Fred remembered that.

"Yes. If we are going to do this, we should do it soon. And, we must make sure we don't get caught." Fred understood why she sounded concerned. Angelina never did anything bad. The last time she played a prank with one of the twins, she bailed before she could see what happened to Filch.

"Alright. We'll do it this Thursday. I can sneak around her during breakfest. She won't know what hit her." With that finale sentence, the couple took their sits in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and began the lesson.

CHAPTER 4

Fred threw his book bag to the side and plopped down on the bright red couch in the Gryffindor common room. He was waiting for Angelina to come downstairs. They had made a plan to meet each other in the common room early so they could get to breakfest before the Slytherins. That way they could prank Pansy as she came through the door. He turned his head to watch the stairs as he heard footsteps. Angelina tip-toed down the stairs so as not to wake anyone up. She smiled over to Fred, who had jumped up to greet her. He walked ovr to where she was at the foot of the stairs and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked her.

"Sure," said Angelina. She wasn't sure if Fred noticed how hesitant she was in breaking their hug. Lately, Angelina started doubting if Fred really liked her. _Well, he kisses me and talkes to me. Plus, that evening we had in the Common room last night was amazing._ Fred had nicked some food from the kitchen and layed out a candel light dinner at midnight when everyone was asleep. It was very romantic and intimate, just the two of them alone, admiring the gorgeous night. Angelina expected Fred to ask her to be his girlfriend. They had been hanging out and going on dates for about a month. Now, she wasn't sure if he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"I had a great time with you last night, Angie!" exlaimed Fred as they started walking. Last night was going to be the night when he finally asked Angelina to be his girlfriend, but, at the last minute, he chickened out. He still wasn't sure how much she cared about him.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" said Angelina. She smiled at Fred and held his hand. She loved it when he called her Angie.

"Yea. Umm, Angie, there was something I didn't get to ask you last night. It was the whole reason I had set up that dinner, but I chickened out."

"Oh. You can ask me now. We're alone."

"Angie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Fred! Of course I will!" She wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and hugged him tightly. The only thing she felt was complete joy.

"Angie, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" He let go of Angie and they continued walking to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

"So, Fred, do you think we got up too early? It's 5 o'clock in the morning, and no one is out here."

"Well, I really liked being alone with you last night. I wanted to spend some more alone time with you."

"Hahahaha. That's so sweet. You're amazing."

"You're amazing. I'm excited for the Yule Ball tomarrow."

"Me too. We're gonna have a lot of fun." Angelina smiled up at Fred with a devilish look in her eye.

"What are you getting at?"

"You'll see."

They walked around the castle, talking, for what seemed like hours. When they finally got to the Great Hall for breakfest, Katie and George were already eating. Fred and Angelina took their seat next to the happy couple.

Half way into their breakfest, Angelina nudged Fred, pointing to where Pansy Parkinson was making to leave the Slytherin Table. Fred got up and eased his way towards the door casually, mentioning something about forgetting his Potions book in the Common room. He tried to act very nonchalant, greeting teachers and friends as he passed by. Luckily, Fred got out of the great hall long before Pansy, who had stopped to talk to Draco Malfoy. He hid behind a statue near the Great Hall. From there, he had the perfect spot to curse Pansy's stupid green headband.

A couple minutes later, Pansy walked out of the Great Hall with an annoying smirk on her face. Fred took a deep breath and pointed his wand at her headband. Carefully, he muttered the curse.

Then, right at the perfect moment, Angelina, Katie, and George walked by, talking about the Yule Ball. Pansy's headband emitted a loud chirp and a foul odor that smelled like rotten eggs. With the Yule Ball the next day, Pansy reaked and chirped all day. Plus, Fred put an extra stickig charm on her headband so that she couldn't take it off until after dinner. That should teach her not to mess with the Weasley twins or their friends.

CHAPTER 5

Fred and George quickly checked themselves in the mirror before heading down to the Common Room to meet their dates, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. As they made their way down the stairs, they saw their dates waiting for them by the fireplace. Angelina was wearing ruby red dress robes with her hair in big waves around her shoulders. Katie was wearing light pink dress robes with her hair in a long plait down her back and her bangs held back with a pink butterfly clip. They looked beautiful. Fred walked over, handed Angelina a rose, and kissed her on the cheek. George walked over to Katie, handed a her a daisy, and kissed her on the cheek. Katie and Angelina giggled at how alike the twins were. The couples then headed down to the ball.

Later, halfway through the party, Fred and Angelina slipped away. They made their way through the dancing crowd and up the stairs leading to the seventh floor. The pasted Hermione and Ron fighting and many snogging couples. They walked around a bit, soaking up the beautiful moonlight.

Then, the couple walked past a big wooden door they had never seen before.

"Was that there before?" asked Angelina.

"I'm not sure. Wanna check it out?" said Fred with a look of curiosity.

"I don't know. What if it's dangerous?" Angelina bit her lip. She didn't want George to think she was too afraid, but the door was very ominous. George just wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll protect you." He smiled at her and pushed open the door. The room behind it was huge. The walls were silver and had large windows, all of whichhad a large moon on the other side emitting glittering light onto the wooden dance floor beneath their feets. In the corner of the room was a couch and fireplace set up just like Fred and Angelina's first date in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, Fred! Look! The corner is set up just like our first date. This is so romantic." Angelina looked into Fred's eyes and smiled. She could tell that he felt the same way she did.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Fred whiled dipping his head in low bow that made Angelina giggle.

"Of course I would." Angelina and Fred walked out to the middle of the dance floor as music started coming from what seemed like the ceiling. It was a slow song, so Fred and Angelina wrapped their arms around each other. Angelina placed her head in the crook of Fred's neck and swayed with the music.

Later that night, a bed appeared when Agelina had fallen asleep with her head on Fred's shoulder. He carefully picked her up and layed her down on the bed. He took off her shoes because she was still fast asleep. When Fred yawned the bed extended itself so he could sleep next to Angelina. _What would people think if they found me sleeping next to Angelina?_ He quickly charmed the door so no one could get in. Quickly, Fred took off his shoes and tie. Then, he layed down next to Angelina, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I love you, Angie," whispered Fred in her ear.

"I love you, too, Fred," muttered Angie cuddling up next to Fred.

The perfect end to a perfect week. 3


End file.
